


【影日】三年

by 時舞 (tokimai)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:34:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28231749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokimai/pseuds/%E6%99%82%E8%88%9E
Summary: 影山生日快乐！cp的新刊还没搞完，今年就少写几个字了…
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 7





	【影日】三年

宫城的冬天日落得总是很早，尤其是今天。  
四点不到，天色就暗了下来。和夜幕一起降临的还有风雪，好不容易停了几天的雪又开始下了，排球部的队员们陆续哆哆嗦嗦地冲进体育馆开始热身，已经热身完了的则像猴子一样攀着窗上的铁栏杆对着外面哀嚎。东北的雪虽是常态，但绝算不上是什么好事。不像东京人、或是京都人遇着下雪，不但会兴奋地拍照，还会特意出门看雪、甚至上个新闻什么的。在东北，傍晚开始的雪一下就是一夜，首先让人想到的就是第二天的早起、堵车，还有扫雪之类的体力活。  
所以大部分人都在哀嚎，除了极少数人在暗自庆幸。  
等到七点半部活结束的时候，地上已经铺出了一层白，被回家的学生们踩出了咯吱咯吱的声音。队长山口看了看窗外乱飞的白色，拍了拍手，示意大家该收拾回家了。  
“今天都早点回去吧。”  
队员们纷纷停下了练习，向学长们行了礼，三三两两地走出了体育馆。即使穿上了运动外套，一旦走出室外，依然被迎面打来的冷风吹得缩紧了身体，一边商量着一会去坂之下买点什么热乎乎的填填肚子，一边往部室走去。  
只剩下那两个人，嘴上应着山口的话，行动上却毫无表示。  
“日向，影山，你们也差不多了。”  
日向刚刚扣下一个球。没几天就是春高了，他最近天天抓着月岛拦他的直线球，刚才月岛跑路了，但他和影山两个人也毫无收手的意思，换着跑动的位置练起了贴线球。  
回到球筐边，日向往里瞄了一眼，还剩10个球不到了。  
“我们练完这些就走。”他抬头对山口说道。  
“动作快点哦。”  
山口说着，也离开了体育馆。  
如果是平时，他一定会抱着怀疑的态度留下来监督。但是今天，感觉能稍微信任他们一次。

等收拾完器材，外面已经一个人都没有了。没有背叛山口的期待，他们真的打完那剩下的10球不到就收了手。只是排球部的练习整体就结束得晚，高一的时候还被老师提过意见，但到了高二就再没人说什么了。整个部室栋黑漆漆的，只有排球部还亮着光。  
只剩下两个人的部室并不暖，还要在身体冷下来之前换下汗湿的T恤，让他们难得地没有吵嘴，只顾忙着自己。日向穿得比平时厚了一点，换完了衣服，正准备拿起围巾的时候，突然被走过身后的某个身影拉住了领子，冰凉的触感在他被扒开的后颈上磨蹭。  
是影山走出体育馆时被风吹红了的鼻尖。  
还有嘴唇，也印在他的脖子上，抓住衣服的双手渐渐前移，搂在了腰上，也弄乱了他刚整理好的衣物。  
“……影山同学，我已经换好衣服了哦？”  
“不换好会感冒的好吗。”  
影山的语气和所做的行为格格不入，像是在说着什么理所当然的事，让日向心里有些无语。不知道该说他理智好还是不理智好。虽然知道不赶紧换好衣服会感冒，但又会在部室里做出这种出格的举动。巡逻的老师，回来拿东西的人，谁都可能突然把门打开。  
后颈上冰凉的嘴唇磨蹭着，直到变得温热，开始亲吻他的锁骨。  
“……下雪了。”  
日向抓住搂在自己腰上的手，似乎比刚才收拾器材时来的更热。  
“来我家住。”  
影山这么说着，终于停了下来，抱着日向不动，沉默着，像是在等待着什么。过了好一会他终于放开手，看着日向重新整理好衣服，围上围巾。  
“……饿了。”  
房间里暧昧的气氛一下子变回了普通的高中男生部室。  
“我也是！不知道坂之下还有没有包子剩啊——”  
“今天恐怕难。”

“啊！他们来了!”  
走到坂之下门口的时候，正好碰上山口他们从店里出来。  
“慢死了啦……！”  
“正准备要回去找你们呢！”  
“反正今天肯定会跟着回家的吧，也不知道还要在部室里墨迹些什么……”  
山口嘴里正咬着一个肉包，烫得他一边说话一边鼓起了脸颊。走在前面的谷地抱着一罐热可可，明明是可爱的高中女生，却露出了喝着热茶的老爷爷一般的表情。月岛戴上外套的帽子别过了身，既不想面对自己发现了这些端倪的现实，又忍不住要碎碎念吐槽出来。  
但是意外的是日向和影山。今天并没有特别约好什么，平时就算跨出部室只晚了一步，月岛和山口（主要是月岛）也不会等他们的。  
“哎？你们还没走吗？”  
“这个！”山口举起手中的纸袋，递到了影山面前，“给影山的！”  
袋子还是热乎乎的，里面塞着三个淡黄色的包子，咖喱的辛香透过松软的包子皮微微地漏了出来。  
“最近影山不是一直抱怨买不到坂之下的咖喱包吗？这是抢在篮球部前买到的，今天坂之下的最后三个咖喱包！”  
“我们三人各出了一个。”  
“生日快乐！影山同学！”  
“谢了！”影山接过纸袋，睁圆了眼睛，本来就正饿着的他闻到包子的香味，立刻口水就要下来了。  
“唉——有我的份吗？”  
“你又不生日——”  
“让国王大人施舍你一个？”  
“抱歉，日向，包子已经卖完了……”  
日向看向了影山，得到的却是影山得意的笑容——一边咬着一个包子，一边还死死地抱着手里的纸袋，无言地表达着“你一个都别想。”  
“啊——可恶！”日向扭头冲进了坂之下，“让我看看还有什么能吃的！”  
纷纷扬扬的落雪中，是队友们无情的欢笑声。

“果然你家的浴室就是棒。”  
日向放下浴巾，扑在床上躺成了大字。  
“我们家的浴室啊，和房子一样老呢——”  
“冬天还没完呢，再来就是了。”  
影山走到床边，伸出手一把把日向拉了起来。  
“我帮你拉伸。你平时真有在好好做吗。”  
先洗完澡的影山已经拉伸完了，瑜伽垫还在地板上没收，等着给日向用。  
“当然有！”日向也配合地起身坐到了垫子上，摆好了姿势让影山帮他按压，“今天的晚餐很豪华，浴室很舒服，让我有点飘而已，总之，谢谢款待。”  
“后悔吃那一个包子了吗。”  
“我那顶多3/4个！还不是你……”  
“再啰嗦下次3/4也没有了。”  
“是——”  
日向乖乖地闭上了嘴。  
房间里的暖气持续着轻微的轰鸣。影山帮他拉伸着手臂。接着是背，然后换成大腿，最后是髋部。他们一直都这么做，所以不需要交流，就知道下一步是哪里。  
全部结束日向想站起来的时候，影山拉住了他的手。  
“你不说点什么吗。”  
日向又坐回了瑜伽垫上。  
看着被影山抓住的手腕，他抱紧了自己的膝盖，像极了今天傍晚影山在部室里的样子。  
“……感觉，说了的话就会结束了，今天。”  
影山有明白他的意思，但也不准备退让。  
“你不说我也要去睡觉了。”  
带着一点点威胁的语气，终于让日向抬起了头。  
影山的眼睛就像他所诞生的冬夜一样。深邃的黑色，却闪耀着北极星冰冷的光芒。直白地照进日向的眼睛里，让他觉得有些恐惧。  
他避开了这样的目光，轻轻地深呼吸了一下，再重新抬起头。  
“影山，生日快乐。”  
“嗯。”  
听到了想要的这句话后，影山满意地松了手，想要站起来，这次却换日向抓住了他的手腕。  
“明年就不能陪你过生日了。”  
他也直白地看向了冬夜的星空。  
一起度过这一天，今年是第三年。影山的生日之后就是春高，春高之后就是新的学年。也就是说他们也即将毕业、离开这个城市了。  
“东京也不……”  
“我不会去见你的。”  
影山想说东京也不远，却被打断了话。  
“我可没钱也没时间去东京，而且，”日向想了想，“如果有比赛的话，你就更不知道在哪里了。”  
影山本想说明年我的月薪也不是不能请你一趟新干线的往返，但还是闭上了嘴。日向说得没错。时间，与其花这种时间，不如你早点回来。  
日向的话并没有结束。  
今天一天，他都在想着这件事。虽然毕业是在3月，但对他们来说，春高一结束，高中生活也和结束无异了。他会尽早地去沙排教练那里报到，好为之后的修行做准备——  
“后年我在巴西，再后一年也是。”  
所以，要三年后了。  
日向鼓起勇气，再一次望向这仿佛暗藏了北极星一般的眼睛。  
“三年后，再来陪你过生日。如果第二天我没有比赛的话。”  
他们坐在瑜伽垫上，屋内暖气充足，屋外飘着雪，日向终于说出了自己思考良久的话。  
影山安静地闭上了眼睛。  
这就够了。  
这就足够了。  
他反手抓住了日向的手腕。  
“那，三年份。”  
国王这么说着，用夜幕笼罩了他的太阳。


End file.
